Fist of Tal'rek
The Fist of Tal'rek (also known as the Thulian Hammer) is one of the four Thulian weapons featured in the Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies map The Frozen Dawn. Overview The Fist of Tal'rek once belonged to Tal'rek, the first of the Stormraven Order. Like the other three Thulian weapons, the weapon was hidden away within the lost city of Thule, being kept hidden within the Overlook. Obtaining the Thulian Hammer In the Crash Site is an Überschnalle battery, located to the right of the M30 Luftwaffe Drilling weapon locker. The player must grab the battery and bring it all the way to the Overlook, placing it in the empty cauldron. The player must now charge up the battery by killing zombies near it. Once enough zombies are killed by the battery, the Thulian Hammer will spawn in, though it cannot be picked up quite yet. The player must now acquire four T-shaped stones. Each of the stones are placed in fixed locations around the map. * In the Ice Caves, amongst the stones overlooking the Overlook. * In the Thulian Archives, to the right of Schnellblitz. * In the Morgue, behind the Geistchild machine. * In the Blood Altar, along the ledge across from Kugelblitz. Once all four stones are acquired, the player can place them in each of their slots directly across from the Überschnalle's cauldron. Upon placing all four in, a secret code can be found below each of the stone, which can be visible if facing the stones from the front of the Geistchild machine. Along the stones found in the center of the Overlook are four runes, which match up with the runes found in the code beneath the stones. The player must insert the code starting from left to right by killing a zombie at each of the runes on the rocks in the order they appear in the code. If the player messes up the code, they must re-insert the code. Once the code is placed in, four pillars will arise from the rocks along the sides of the Overlook, two of which will already be completed, as represented by a glowing purple lightning rune. The player must match the lightning runes by shooting each of the components on an incomplete pillar; by shooting a certain component, the other components touching that one will each move once, while the one shot will move twice. Once the two incomplete pillars are displaying the same lightning rune as the other two complete pillars, the step will be complete. The player must now find the Thulian Hammer, which will teleport around the map if the player gets too close to it. In order to get the hammer to cooperate, the player must go prone and interact with the hammer from below. This will cause the hammer to turn sideways and fly around the map. The player must follow the hammer until it eventually reaches the Overlook, where it will be zapped by the four pillars, allowing the player to acquire it. Obtaining the Fist of Tal'rek With the Thulian Hammer, the player must return to the Crash Site, where a glowing purple rune will be found. Meleeing the rune will cause the head of the hammer to glow purple. The player must take the glowing hammer to the rune found on the left-side entry wall of the Ice Caves. If done successfully, this rune will now be glowing purple. The player must melee the new glowing rune, and hit the rune above the blood pool in the Morgue. Once this symbol is glowing, the player must melee it and head to the Phylactery. Here, the player must melee kill a zombie with the glowing hammer on a small pedestal directly in front of the Deathraven stone for the Thulian Scythe. If done successfully, a rune above the doorway will be glowing purple. The player must put away the hammer and re-equip it; this will cause the hammer to once again glow. The player must now hit the rune in the hallway between the Phylactery and Blood Altar, which is located under a strange wall. Once this rune is glowing, the wall will reveal itself as a hidden contraption puzzle. The player must now complete a three puzzles by completing the puzzle found on the contraption. The player's objective is to have the purple runes found on the puzzle to fill up all of the empty runes. To do this, the player must shoot a rune, causing the runes connected to that rune to turn over. The player must complete three of these puzzles, with the second and third ones having a skull obstacle, which will reset the contraption if it is turned. Once the contraption's puzzles are complete, the player can proceed with the final step. Heading over to the Overlook, the player can use the hammer to walk on a transparent bridge of lightning heading towards the God King's Citadel. After reaching a certain point, the player will be brought into the Stormraven trial room, where the player can pick up the Fist of Tal'rek. The player must kill the zombies that spawn in, and once finished, several bolts of lightning will appear, spawning in three zombies will energy bubbles. In order to destroy the bubbles, the player must throw the Fist of Tal'rek at them, which can be achieved by holding the firing button. Once the three bubble zombies are killed, the player will be returned to the map and be rewarded with the Fist of Tal'rek. Use With the normal Thulian Hammer, the player can kill zombies in two different ways. By swinging the hammer normally by either meleeing or pressing the firing button, the player will perform a single lunge attack. By "aiming" with the hammer when equipped, the player will perform a side-swing attack, which is best against groups of zombies. With the Fist of Tal'rek, the player can throw the hammer by holding the firing button for a couple of seconds, causing it to launch itself into any zombies in its way before automatically returning to the player's hand. The player can also perform the side-swing attack like before, but it will now send out a powerful shockwave in front of the player. Achievements/Trophies * Stormraven's Chosen - In The Frozen Dawn, survive the trials of the Stormraven. * Weapon Lord - In The Frozen Dawn, kill 100 zombies with each Raven Weapon in a single match. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Melee Weapons